dowfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Julgrodan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dawn of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Retribution/Hive Tyrant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Unknown Primarch (Talk) 20:41, 31 December 2011 Hi Julgrodan I really appreciate your current work with creating pages for factions in elite. However, I am really curious as to where you are getting all that information. I found out that tool tips in the stable versions are sometimes wrong and not even complete occasionally. I am asking you this because I think I can help you in creating other faction pages. I saw that no other person is participating in this work and it seems like that lack of participation is slowing the process down. Hi and thanks! More help is always a good thing. I use the changelog as the base for all entries as it has the changes up until 2.0.10 which is the version I'm basing my data on until there's a new final release. For double-checking things and extracting new information I use a program called Cope's DoW2 Toolbox (or Copebox). It lets me load up the mod data and check all data entries for myself. Hopefully I've gotten everything right so far, finding where something is and how it works can be rather complex at times. --Julgrodan (talk) 08:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh no wonder the process of creating pages were painfully slow. I am even more impressed that you decipher the actual game data to see how things work. Please continue the good work. Well, I will try to figure out how that tool box you are using works before the current beta finishes so that I can help you in creating pages when the current beta finishes and a stable version to replace 2.0.10 comes out. Feel free to send me a message on Steam and I'll see if I can help you get started.--Julgrodan (talk) 09:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I cannot contact you anytime soon because I am going for a mandatory army service in few weeks. I didn't expect getting data to take such a long time when I asked you the question at first and thought it wouldnt take much time simply copying the data provided by the Elite Mod team. However, I will have brief vacations each months so will try to help you in those times. I don't want to cause you any trouble by giving you a nuiance that I will be joining in the effort like in a few days which is certainly not possible. No worries, anything you can do whenever you have the time will help. Getting the data for already existing units is quite easy. Just copy the Retribution entry as a starting point and then check for changes and adjust accordingly. Quick and dirty! The big time sinks are the completely new entries where you have to track down all relevant stats and double check you've gotten things right from all the relevant unit/wargear/weapon/upgrade/abily etc entries. If there's an army in particular you would like to help with I'll let it be and focus on the others primarily. Or possibly add in the new entries for them myself, leaving the copy/paste adjusting of the units etc that exist in Retribution. Either way, anything you feel comfortable doing when you have the time adds up in the long run! --Julgrodan (talk) 17:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC)